


FEINT

by Itoyuu



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu
Relationships: Charlie Hunnam/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	FEINT

周五晚，男人同往常一样驱车去城南郊区消遣。初夏无月的午夜，旧公园的热空气里弥散着淫靡的气息。街边大都只剩些仰面朝天的醉汉，抑或是裹着报纸酣睡的流浪汉。

‘今夜看来要空手而归了。’男人心想，但也怨不得旁的。他在下班后回家本想小憩一会儿，养精蓄锐，没想到一觉睡到了这个点。其实他大可以到酒吧抑或是俱乐部去碰碰运气，但他实在不是什么搭讪好手。他和朋友去那儿鬼混过几次，但大部分的时候他都倚在吧台买醉。他不是那种“派对男”，热闹的环境令他头疼。

男人调转车头打算打道回府，远瞅见路灯下有一个畏畏缩缩的瘦削黑影。他放慢速度把车向路边挪行，路灯下的身影也朝他靠了过来。一个高挑的、金发碧眼的男孩儿。

“今晚有去处了吗？”

“没有。”男孩低着头，没有看他，但脚步依旧跟随着男人的车缓缓前进。

“来我家如何？”男人踩下刹车。

男孩总算抬起了头，他惴惴地朝车内张望。

“不是免费的。”

“多少？”

“……一百——五十镑。”

“150？有够贵的。”男人嘟囔。他就着路灯的微光再次打量了一番男孩，柔顺的蜜糖色金发，灰蓝色的眸子，高挺的鼻梁。洋娃娃一般精致的男孩，同四下肮脏的环境格格不入，仿佛贵妇人家走丢的高级波斯猫。无论如何也不应该再让他待在这儿了，男人告诉自己，不就150镑，他是该值这个价。

“上车吧。”男人伸手打开副驾驶位的车门。男孩弓着身子钻进车里，抑制不住好奇的心偷偷地四处张望。

“我们先讲好了，150，可以做全套。”男人启动起引擎。

“150！？噢，是，对，150…”男孩伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“那个全套…是指…？”

“口交，肛交…你不清楚这些？”

“是的…说实话，我是第一次…”

‘这样的伎俩我见多了。’男人心想，他可没少被婊子们所谓的’第一次’骗过。

“你是说你没做过爱？”

“对，没有。我是指跟男的。我有跟女孩睡过，大概，几个。”

“你甚至都不是同性恋？”

“嗯…”

男人猛地踩了一脚刹车。

“听好了，小鬼，我可没有时间陪你玩什么朋友打赌输了的惩罚游戏。”

“不，不是。”男孩惊恐地摇了摇头，“我真的很需要…我很需要钱。”

“好吧，”男人无奈地叹了口气，“你叫什么名字？”

“查理。您呢？”

“你不需要知道，叫我先生（sir）就行。”

两人来到男人的公寓。

男人一言不发，只是捏住男孩的下巴吻了上去。强硬的舌头撬开口腔，粗暴地扫过齿列，与对方的舌头交缠。男孩的睫毛微微颤动，双眸雾蒙蒙的，呼吸逐渐变得急促。

“不反感跟男人接吻？”

“嗯…”他眼睛低垂，感到喉咙内部有些干枯燥热。

“你做过准备了吗？”

男孩愣了一下，“还没…”他的脸染上了一层红晕，“我…用一下厕所，如果你不介意的话…”

十分钟、二十分钟…男孩在浴室里足足呆了半个小时才出来。他身上依旧穿着原来的衣服，金发湿漉漉地贴垂着。

“你在搞什么！你到底想不想做？”久等了的男人显露出一丝不耐烦。

“对不起，先生。”查理耷拉着脑袋，两只手不安地相互揉搓着，“整个准备过程比我想象的困难许多…我只在网上查过，我没想到那个，你知道的，就是…灌肠，这么困难。真抱歉，先生。”

男孩的漂亮脸蛋像有着神奇的魔法，多看两眼，男人又觉得自己满腹的牢骚都烟消云散了。

“你怎么还穿着原来的衣服？”

“我不知道是穿衣服，还是浴袍，还是…该直接光着出来。我不知道。我在里面呆了很久，我怕您已经走了…”

男人没等他说完，便凑上前褪去他的衣物。

“那我们可以开始了吗？”

查理被这突然的举动吓得一怔，他点点头，没有出声。

男人按着查理的肩让他坐在床上，他缓缓地、挑逗式地正对着这可怜的男孩脱下裤子。金属搭扣碰撞的叮咚声、拉链的兹拉声接连，在安静的室内格外刺耳。

“舔我。”命令般的语气。

查理迟疑了片刻，但还是颤颤巍巍地把男人的生殖器放进了嘴里。强忍着胃内翻涌的呕意，他轻轻用嘴唇含住阴茎头，舌头小猫似的舔弄着铃口，再顺着到冠状沟。浓烈的雄性的气味在口中扩散开。他的动作很慢很柔，像酷刑般撩拨着男人却又在关键时浅尝辄止。男人有些不耐烦地抓起他柔软的金发，想要把阴茎送进口腔更深处，跪坐着的男孩立刻发出含糊的呻吟，左右摇晃起脑袋。

男人低下头，正巧与眼眶盈泪的男孩对视。或许是他挣扎的模样过于楚楚可怜，男人将阴茎从他口中抽离。

“我很抱歉，先生。”查理呛咳了两声，抽抽嗒嗒地啜泣起来，“我不会…我是说…这对我太困难了…我真的…我…”

‘见鬼了，我真是花钱伺候了个王子’男人心里嘀咕。他示意抽泣着的男孩仰面躺到床上，两手掰开他的大腿，含住两股间那根还没什么精神的生殖器。

查理在濡湿温热的黏膜包裹下立刻有了反应，哭声因大脑一时无法处理这些刺激而变得更大了。但没一会儿，哽咽声便逐渐为忽高忽低起伏的喘息声所取代。沉重的麻痹感由下半身直逼而来，腰部无措地颤抖着左右轻摆。这是他第一次被人口交，男人舌头厚重的触感、口腔有力的吸附仿佛猎食者正在侵吞猎物。他下意识地将自己光滑的大腿张开得更大，臀部随着男人头部的律动微微抬起，好方便男人探索那里。

男人将一根涂满润滑液的手指伸进他的后部替他扩张。从内部被打开的违和感令他不禁缩腰闪躲，男人只好用另一只手用力扣住臀瓣令他动弹不得。

“别这么僵硬，放松点，大口吸气。”嘴里还含着性器的男人含含糊糊地指导他。

被硬物入侵的排斥感刚逐渐减弱，查理泛白的指尖紧紧抓住男人的肩膀，留下了道道红印。

男人夺过他的手，放在自己的阴茎上，意识恍惚间男孩忘记了羞耻，本能般上下套弄起对方半勃起的阳具。

巧妙动作的手指不断增加，说不上痛苦但也足够令人不愉快。突然，指尖按压在一处令后穴产生了奇怪的痉挛，男人心领神会，毫不犹豫地无视着拼命扭动的躯体集中攻击起那处‘好地方’。

“啊…哈….”查理单薄的胸脯激烈地上下起伏着，嘴里因愈发逼近的射精感而溢出几声令他感到羞耻的喘息，但男人却在快感即将攀升至顶端时打断了他。

“现在还不是时候。”男人吐出快要勃发的阴茎，嘴唇沿着大腿连接的沟回处向上一路，舔弄他的小腹，再到胸部。精实、无毛的酮体还残存着发育的青涩，他用舌头戳弄起左边的乳尖，稍加力度吮吸，最后使坏似地用牙轻咬乳头根部，查理的身体立刻因刺激小幅颤抖起来。

男人抽出手指，他能感到对方已经受快感的折磨即将到达极限了。他将自己蓄势待发的阳具抵在已被充分开发的柔软入口，缓慢而又坚定地挤进那道窄缝。他故意用前端在浅处那个敏感的部分画着圈磨蹭。

“嗯嗯…别…”查理感到喘不上气，带着哭腔颤抖着哀求。他的腰部扭动着想要摆脱，肛襞却又收缩着紧紧吸住入侵的凶器。

男人一次又一次重复着机械地抽送。男孩总算停止了挣扎，他的腰部向上弓起，气喘吁吁地放任刺激的洪流凌驾自己的身体。肉茎逐渐开始随性地在他内部横冲直撞，将他送上高潮，他只能大声地发出淫荡地喘息。

查理趴伏在床上，似乎还沉浸在快感的余韵之中。

“你挺有天赋的。”男人用手指拨弄着男孩美丽的金发。

“真是珍贵的体验。”男孩快活地伸了个懒腰，侧过身子面对着男人。“我想我知道该怎么演了。”

“演？演什么。”男人点起一支香烟。

“没什么，一部电视剧。我需要扮演一个高校男孩，一个小基佬。”

“你究竟多大了？”

“十五岁。”查理挑了挑眉。

男人，烟灰直直地抖落在裤子上，他慌忙拿手掸了掸。

查理被逗得咯咯笑了起来，他夺过男人手上的烟，吸了一口，又将烟嘴塞回男人的嘴角。

“我骗你的，我已经十九了。”他缓缓吐出白烟，“但我确实要演一个十五岁的男孩。本来还挺担心的，看你的反应我有信心多了。说实话，本来我以为今晚没戏了，公园里有几个浑身是肉的肥猪缠着我，我废了好大力气才把他们给甩了。”他抬起长长的睫毛眉飞色舞地说着。“幸亏遇到您。”

男人将烟尾随意按在床头。他把头凑了上去含住对方细薄的唇瓣，不老实的手绕到背后，敏感度很高的身体轻易地再次打开，在手指地搅弄下贪婪地吸附上来。

“不…已经足够了…”腰肢麻痹的男孩惊恐地推搡男人的胸膛。

“相信我宝贝，我还有很多可以教给你的。”


End file.
